


你在那裡過得好嗎？

by sealfaceAL



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 自殺的人會成為地縛靈。日復一日的被自己生前牽掛最深的地方束縛。erik沒有回到奧克蘭，也沒有待在那個視野良好的懸崖。他原以為自己是走不出瓦甘達，直到他第三次被某股力量拽回T'challa的身邊。





	1. 死亡之後

**Author's Note:**

> 黑豹時就想寫的地縛靈梗，拖到復聯4都還沒生出來。先發一小段逼自己填坑

　　當艾瑞克再次睜開眼睛時，有那麼一瞬間，他想再一次把帝查拉扔下瀑布。  
　　「你是白癡嗎cuz？需要我幫你複習一下被篡位的恐懼嗎？」真的，他甚至都嘲諷出聲了。  
　　直到他看到了自己的身體為止。  
　　確切來說，是被他堂兄擺成一個安詳又莊嚴的姿勢的，看起來可以被拿去作為篡位者兼暴君的悲慘下場展示的，他的屍體。

　　好吧，看來他的堂兄還沒笨的徹底。  
　　他想。  
　　不要試圖用眼淚代替海水來淹沒他的遺體的話，就更好了。  
　　

　　其實讓艾瑞克選的話，他並不是真心喜歡奧克蘭。  
　　在父親死後，灰色的城市像個巨大的怪物，對著舉目無親的孩子張開大口，將他的人生輕而易舉的吞沒。  
　　可是說真的，不回奧克蘭的話，他能去哪裡呢？  
　　  
　　或許他可以在那個懸崖邊常駐，看著這片他父親心心念念的土地，從落日看到朝陽，記住所有的月圓和月缺。  
　　或者回那座公寓去，也許能再見到父親。  
　　他生前只為了仇恨與憤怒而活，也許死亡可以讓他的靈魂自由一些。

　　不知不覺間，帝查拉的眼淚已經止住了。  
　　艾瑞克不禁鬆了口氣。倒不是說他討厭瓦甘達的國王對著自己屍體掉眼淚－－有人為自己的死哭泣總比沒有好。  
　　只是帝查拉的眼淚太過悲戚，總讓他有種錯覺，好像即使死了也擺脫不了那個可悲的人生似的。  
　　像是想把這段可悲的緣分甩掉那般，他看了堂兄最後一眼，轉身離開了懸崖。  
　　

 

　　－－事實證明，總有些東西連死亡也無法擺脫。  
　　比如人生，比如孽緣，再比如地縛靈和鬼打牆。  
　　第三次踏出瓦甘達皇宮下一步卻發現自己回到了原地時，艾瑞克的耐心宣告用罄。  
　　說是原地有點不精確，正確來說是帝查拉的附近。  
　　「好～吧cuz，我們又見面了。」他一臉厭世地轉過身，準備面對那黑豹的爪子都切不斷的孽緣：「這次你在－－噢fuck！」  
　　眼前是光潔寬敞的牆壁與地磚，細膩的石材紋理簡約而奢華。空氣中瀰漫著沐浴用品清爽的香氣，蒸騰的熱氣中透出的深色背影－－看來他趕上了國王的洗澡時間。

　　－－去他的洗澡時間。  
　　  
　　皇家的浴室規模幾近浴場，能在這種場所沐浴無疑是種享受；但對於靈魂被束縛在堂兄附近的艾瑞克來說，這寬敞就成了他最大的阻礙。  
　　巴斯特的鬍子啊，即使軍旅生涯使他不乏與同性共浴的經驗，那也不代表他想看帝查拉洗澡啊！

　　看來豹神是真的討厭他，艾瑞克恨恨地窩在角落，如此想道。


	2. 幽靈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些人如幽靈般形影不離。對此他們心知肚明。  
> 有些事如幽靈般形影不離，對此他們一無所知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在沒什麼靈感時創作，就跟擠乾掉的牙膏差不多呢。但冷cp就得自產啊orz

艾瑞克花了好一段時間，才適應了「必須跟著帝查拉出入所有場合」這件事。  
包含尷尬無比的浴室、廁所、臥室，無聊透頂的宴會、茶會和隨便什麼會議。

而且以這麼近距離的長期相處來說，他敢打包票，帝查拉也有差不多的感受。

到底該同情為無法解脫的自己、還是被幽靈纏上的帝查拉？  
艾瑞克百無聊賴地靠在帝查拉的椅背上，望著國王又一次神經質似的東張西望。

 

「陛下？」正與他說話的娜奇雅困惑地看向他：「怎麼了嗎？」  
帝查拉遲疑了一會，才把四處梭巡的目光收回來：「不……只是總覺得有誰在看我。」  
「但這裡除了你我以外沒有別人了。」娜奇雅環顧了四周，「皇宮的防護措施沒脆弱到防不了窺視吧？」她半開玩笑的補了句。  
「倒不是擔心這個－－關於這點我比妳還要有信心。」帝查拉笑了，「可能是我太累了吧。畢竟最近發生很多事。」  
娜奇雅張嘴想說些什麼，她欲言又止的看著國王，最後只是溫柔的笑了笑：「那你得多休息了。疑神疑鬼的國王可不太像話啊。」

但他們都心知肚明。

「我會的。不過就需要多休息這點來說，大家都一樣吧。」帝查拉疲憊地向後靠在椅背上，端起了茶杯：「身為國王，實在不好意思偷懶啊。」

恍然間似乎聽到了輕嗤。  
睜眼卻只見準王妃的溫婉微笑。

 

他們，都心知肚明。

 

艾瑞克盤腿坐在國王的寢室地板上，一臉厭世的撐著臉。  
說真的，他不是故意要嗤那一聲的。  
不，不是因為他忽然良心發現、打算恪守溫良恭儉讓的溫雅態度；事實上，他已經在各大宴會、茶會和任何他被迫跟隨出席的會議上大過一把對國王大肆公開批評的癮了。事到如今，嗤笑個兩聲算什麼。  
不能怪他。地縛靈的快樂就是這樣樸實無華，且枯燥。

 

但不管怎麼說，如果當事人對此有所察覺，那繼續暴露自己的存在可就不太妙了。強行超渡的話就算了，萬一是封印或除靈的話，可就相當不妙了。

 

帝查拉坐在床上，猶疑的望了望床下的地毯。  
那裡什麼都沒有。  
那是理所當然的，事已至此，他難道還希望有什麼嗎？他自嘲地笑了笑，抬手關了燈，躺進了厚厚的綢被裡。

即使真的有什麼，也不會是他所期待的吧。

他蜷縮在微涼的被子裡，緩緩閉上了眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些事情即使過去了，也會留下像幽靈一樣的陰影，在夜深人靜時找上門。  
> 〈僕が死のうと思ったのは〉裡說的，和看不見的東西戰鬥著、狹小房間裡的唐吉軻德，大概就是這麼回事吧。


End file.
